


What Happens in the IKEA Mafia

by wormsmith



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Ikea Mafia (Umbrella Academy), Multi, Rating May Change, Reader Insert, The Swedes Deserved Better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormsmith/pseuds/wormsmith
Summary: ….Stays in the IKEA Mafia.This is a collection of headcanons/imagines focused on the Swedes from the Umbrella Academy. You can submit requests in the comments here, or on my Tumblr (https://wormssmith.tumblr.com).Requests are closed!
Relationships: Axel & Oscar & Otto (Umbrella Academy), Axel (Umbrella Academy)/Reader, Oscar (Umbrella Academy)/Reader, Otto (Umbrella Academy)/Reader, The Swedes (Umbrella Academy)/Reader
Kudos: 38





	1. Things that Make Him Feel Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Applies to a platonic or romantic relationship. No trigger warnings apply :)

###  **Axel**

  * The best thing you can do for Axel is spend time with him. You don’t need to talk, you don’t need to interact, he just likes it when you’re there and present. Just a normal day spent on the couch will strengthen his bond with you. That said, he also appreciates if you actually make a day out of it, taking effort to pick a time and place just for him and you, together. He appreciates thoughtful silence, but he doesn’t mind if you talk either. He just doesn’t like to feel pressured into responding. He wants to know you’re aware of his presence and not just talking to the air. (Easily solved by holding his hand.)
  * Speaking of touch, the boy is very fond of pets! At the beginning of your relationship, he won’t touch you for the sake of touch, but he is noticably comfortable with physicality in general. If he needs you to move somewhere, he’ll scooch you out of the way, and he’s comfortable in close quarters. As your relationship progresses, he’ll start to ask for physical affection in his own way - that is, sneaking up to hug you from behind, surprise cheek kisses, randomly playing with your hands. (Side note: He likes to stretch out your fingers and count them in Swedish under his breath. “Ett, två, tre…” It’s ridiculously adorable.) 
  * Love for quality time and physical affection means Axel’s ultimate loving scenario is quietly cuddling on the couch, and he is happy with this in any way, shape, or form. He loves to hold you, but while happily curl up in your lap as well. (If his brothers dare to giggle over it, they’ll receive a sharp glare in return.) 



###  **Otto**

  * Otto appreciates when friends/lovers take the time to know him. Out of the three brothers, he is the least skilled in languages other than Swedish, and taking the time to teach him your language, or to let him teach you his will show him that you’re dedicated. Learning things he appreciates and doesn’t appreciate is a must. He isn’t as observant as Axel and likes to be able to discuss things between the two of you.
  * After that, the easiest way to escalate your relationship is touch - he’s not likely to start it himself, and may even be a little surprised at first. It’s always better if you ask him first. He appreciates knowing what you’re doing. He’ll follow your speed, but as soon as is comfortable, expect to be pulled into a side-hug anytime you’re standing next to him. Kisses on the top of your head, forehead, even little hair ruffles are an easy way for him to show his affection for you, and he’ll gladly accept the same in return. (He may have to lean down for to receive a kiss, but that’s fine by him.)
  * Otto also appreciates spending time with a friend/partner, but unlike his brothers, he prefers it to be in private. Take him aside and ensure he is your focus. Talk, walk, play a game… he doesn’t mind what you do as long as it’s just you and him.



###  **Oscar**

  * Oscar likes to ask you meaningless little questions, and he’ll be delighted if you turn the tables on him, and ask for his own response. Why? Because they aren’t meaningless to him. ‘What’s your favorite color?’ ‘How do you like your coffee?’ ‘Do you like coffee?’ In his mind, these are tiny little details that add up to create the one picture that is you. Take note of the little things that he enjoys. Remember them, and he’ll know you love him.
  * Oscar likes to have fun. He likes having fun with you more! In fact, the more the merrier! Take the time to hang out with his whole family if you like. If he’s there, and you’re there, then it’s a good day in his book. He may take moments to give you small reminders that he’s still focused on you, even in company. Light little touches, an offhand question, a smile or a joking face in your direction. 
  * Make him smile. Do what you can to make him happy and light up his life, and he’ll appreciate having you in it. If he knows he can rely on you to brighten his day, he’ll seek you out, whether he’s sad or already in a good mood. He likes to be around people who can make his life a little less sad and lonely. Taking the time to cheer him up is one of the best ways to show him you care - he just knows he’d be devastated to see a frown on your cute little face, it only makes sense that you should feel the same.




	2. Pet Peeves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trigger warnings apply :)

  * Axel is a bit of a germaphobe - he will straight up leave the room if someone coughs or sneezes without covering their mouth or chews with their mouth open.
  * Axel also gets both annoyed and anxious if someone walks too close behind him. It feels like he's being followed - just move around!
  * Vice versa, Oscar hates it when people in front of him are walking too slow and blocking his path. He's more likely to push past them than to deal with it.
  * Oscar doesn't have much personal space with friends, but it's very different for strangers. He hates close talkers or people who get into his bubble. He's likely to get very angry at them if they don't move quickly.
  * Otto gets upset when people use his stuff without asking, tragically a common occurrence with his brothers. (Sorry, Otto.)
  * Otto also dislikes it when people stare in public. It makes him feel uncomfortable, like he's some kind of oddity - he stands out enough as tall as he is. Find something else to stare at!




	3. Self Doubt (Nonbinary Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Applies to a platonic or romantic relationship. Trigger warnings: some unhappy thoughts regarding gender? Gender dysphoria? Not sure how exactly to tag it. 
> 
> Anonymous asked: “If you’re okay with it - nonbinary reader who feels like not good enough especially because they’re nonbinary and who feels like they’re just a fake.”

##  **Axel**

He enters the kitchen to find you staring blankly at the wall, whatever you were doing abandoned on the counter. Tears streak down your face as you sniffle, propped up on your hands.

His face doesn’t slip for a second. He merely tilts his head and approaches, leaning against the counter. He’s silent as you look up at him.

“Oh. I’m sorry I- I was just-” There’s something about the way that he looks at you- like he can see straight through everything and directly into your soul. You’re pretty sure he can, with the way he understands you.

“I’m not good enough,” You confess, the words slipping through your mouth, the sob that would have stopped them catching in your throat a second after. “I’m faking it, I know it. I don’t feel like everyone else does. I’m just trying to be special, they’re all right. I’m faking. I’m not non-binary, I’m just a [girl/boy].”

You pause. Well no, you don’t - rather your tears start to choke you up so much that it’s hard to get the words out. Your hands go up to rub the water from your eyes, pushing hard enough to make bright lights appear in your vision. 

Rough hands caress the edges of your own, gently tugging until your face is bare to him. Axel holds your hands between the two of you, rubbing his thumb across your palm.

“Secret?” He offers. You fall silent, a mere sniffle escaping your throat. What a strange thing for him to say.

“Secret?” You echo, confused. His eyes meet yours - the world is shiny and blurred right now. His hand reaches up to gently brush the tears from your eyes and you're not even sure he meant to do it. His hand returns to yours, your mouth slightly parted as you wait for him to explain his strange words.

“I like pink,” Axel tells you. The words don’t process, seconds of silence filling the room as you stare at him blankly. It’s so absurd that you can’t help but let a bubble of laughter fall from your lips, drawing a hint of a smile from his.

“What?” You ask, voice hoarse and confused. Grey-blue eyes glance up to meet yours. You almost look away, but he’s magnetic. It’s just impossible.

“No one fits. The box is too small.” It sounds so simple to him. You’re not sure how to respond.

“Don’t hurt yourself.” You shake your head instinctively, but he isn’t finished. “-Don’t hurt yourself trying to fit.” His hands reach up to cup your cheeks.

“Okej?”

You stare at him, stuttering.

“...O-okay.”

“Okej... Vatten. ” He stands, gently spinning you around and lifting you onto the counter by your waist.

“Vatten…” You echo. You watch as he fetches a glass from the cupboard, filling it with ice and water.

“Vatten. Water.” He clarifies, handing you the glass.

“Vatten.”

“Very good. Drink.” You obey, taking a sip of the water. The cool liquid feels nice against your now-sore throat.

Axel merely stares at you as you take another sip. You wonder if this is what he did for his brothers growing up. The thought brings a small smile to your face - he straightens, nodding to himself as though he has confirmed something.

“...Thank you, Axel.”

“Älskar dig också.”

##  **Oscar**

"How do nonbinary people in Sweden live?" You ask in Oscar's direction, mindlessly munching on snacks as you and him and a bunch of cats watch TV.

Oscar gives a non-committal grunt. "I don’t know. Why?"

"Axel said there wasn't a gender-neutral they in Swedish. I was just wondering… I don't know, do you ever think maybe all the old people are right and we're all just trying to be special?"

"Of course we are. It's fun to be special, ja?" Oscar smiles in your direction, but his face falls a little when he sees how serious you look.

"Did you talk to a boomer? That's bad luck, you know."

You snort and Oscar stares at you for a moment, upset and worried when you don't cheer up at his joke. He scooches closer to you on the couch, gently moving a cat to the side.

"Are you gonna tell meeee or am I going to have to spank it out of youuuu?"

You give a weak smile at his joke and he merely frowns and looks at you, disbelieving.

"My five-star humor doesn't make you smile. Lord have mercy. Alright… you've made me do this…" You get nervous as Oscar clearly starts to build up to something, sitting up straight and cracking his knuckles.

"It's time to…" Oscar cracks his neck and looks you in the eye with an intense stare. "...Be serious. I think you are valid as fuck, okej? Axel is a dumma. If you want a neutral they, then we make one. If you wanna be a boy, we do that. You wanna be a girl? We can do that too. Don't overthink it. Or else. Got it?" 

"Are you… threatening me or comforting me, Oscar?"

"Yes." He smiles, with just a little bit too much teeth, as usual. "You just do you, raring. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks that should be. Okej?" 

Giving you a kiss on the cheek, Oscar goes back to his spot on the couch.

"Now quick, make a dick joke before Axel sees."

##  **Otto**

"What is wrong, käresta? You look sad all day." Truly enough, you'd spent the entire day feeling just a little bit off, like there was something in your stomach that just couldn't stop moving, like your skin is one size too small.

"I'm okay... it's not that bad." Your voice is small, coming from the mound of blankets curled up into a burrito on your bed.

"Är dåligt. You are sad." Otto stares at you for a moment, and the attention alone makes you want to burst into tears. Carefully closing the door to your room behind him, Otto approaches, gesturing towards your bed. You nod and he sits, his body warm against your legs. 

"Do you want to talk?" The burrito blanket that is you quietly shakes its head. Otto leans forward with his arms open and you gratefully fall forward into the warmth of his embrace.

"I love you. Oscar loves you. Axel loves you. We love you. You are good. Everything will be okay. Ja?"

"...You really think so?"A muffled mumble into his chest.

"Yes," Otto responds with utmost sincerity, kissing the top of your head as he rubs small circles into your back. "Everything is good."

"...What if I was tricking you."

Otto's hand pauses for a moment, and he pulls back slightly to look at you quizzically.

"Tricking me?"

"...Like… lying or something. Making you believe something that might not be true."

"Are you?"

"Am I lying?"

"Yes."

"...I don't know."

"Då är det inte ditt fel. Does not matter." 

"Då är det… inte?-" You tongue stumbles on the Swedish words and Otto shushes you.

"Shh. Hm. Not you. Not… hmm. You try to tell me the truth?"

"Yes."

"That is good enough."

"That doesn't make sense, Otto."

"Det gör det." Otto pulls you back into a hug, squishing you gently. "You are sad. Confused. But I love you. My favorite person. I stay until you smile."


End file.
